Amoredecrepentis
by Deh Malfoy
Summary: - Eu te amo.  E esse foi o maior erro da minha vida


**Disclamer:** Tudo é do J.K Rowling, só essa ideia torta me pertence

Essa fic é RA e angst, se não gosta, não leia

* * *

- Quando eu era criança, era apaixonada pelo meu vizinho, meu melhor amigo; nós brincávamos juntos, íamos ao parque juntos, à escola também. Um dia, eu falei que devíamos ser namorados. Ele disse que não, porque namoradas são bonitas e eu não era.

A ouvi suspirar, como se a lembrança a machucasse de fato. Eu não acredito que nenhum tipo de memória possa ferir. Como o passado pode ferir alguém quando, ele já deixou de existir?

- Ele era apenas um muggle idiota... - Tentei, em vão, fazê-la sentir-se melhor.

- Não era - riu baixinho, meio conformada - Ele estava certo. Como poderia ser sua namorada se estava sempre suja e despenteada, por causa das brincadeiras? Meus dentes da frente já eram grandes, eu me olhava por tanto tempo no espelho. Tentava me ver bonita, tentava ver meus cabelos não lanzudos como sempre, mas cacheados de uma forma bonita como os da minha mãe, via o meus dentes bem menores, via meus olhos como verdes. Mas nunca deu certo porque eu sabia que sempre teria olhos castanhos comuns, cabelos cheio de nós e volumosos, e dentes grandes.

- Eu acho isso bonito. Eu não acho você feia - tinha certeza que o meu tom era convicto, porque eu tinha certeza que eu a achava linda, desde... Eu não seria capaz de dizer quando comecei a achá-la bonita.

Ela me olhou de uma maneira que jamais conseguiria imitar ou descrever.

- Você esta mentindo.

O rosto dela estava magro, pálido, sujo. Os olhos brilhavam pouco, como se ela toda estivesse cansada de viver. Era triste vê-la daquele jeito. Eu odiei a guerra, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, tudo e todos que a deixaram daquele jeito. Eu não sentia nenhuma parcela alguma da culpa.

Eu não matei o Weasley.

Eu não poderia ter feito nada para salvá-lo. A guerra já tinha acabado, o irmão dele já estava morto e enterrado, e mais quem quer que fosse, que ele tinha perdido. Assim funcionam as guerras, as pessoas morrem, dos dois lados. E dos dois lados há heróis, porque morrer pelo o que você acredita é um ato de heroísmo.

O Weasley não precisava ter vindo procurar problema com os death eaters ainda soltos, não precisava bancar o herói, ele já tinha Granger, não tinha? E por Merlin, se vingar? Um Weasley não se vinga. Um Death eater sim.

Por isso eles o mataram. Se um idiota vai até eles só com uma varinha na mão, contra, pelo menos, dez homens mais fortes e com mais raiva, é obvio que eles vão ganhar qualquer batalha. Quando eu descobri, corri até lá, é terrível você saber que alguém, que você conhece, vai morrer, eu não me importo, nunca me importei com o Weasley, mas tinha consciência que eu não dormiria em paz se não fizesse nada.

Só que, quando eu aparatei naquela casa abandonada, que eu sabia que ainda haviam death eaters lá. O corpo do Weasley já jazia morto no gramado, eu fiquei tão enjoado. Eu estudei com ele, por seis anos, eu vi aquele idiota jogar quadribol, eu zombei dele, tantas vezes. E eu sabia o que fariam com o corpo se eu o deixasse ali, também sabia o que minha consciência faria se eu o deixasse lá.

Sim, eu peguei naquele corpo, me sujei com o sangue puro dele, que não valia nada, desejei ver Granger, porque achei justo que Granger fosse a primeira a saber. Eu vi o jeito que ela o olhou antes dela beijá-lo, e eu desejei que algum dia alguém me olhasse da mesma maneira.

Granger até hoje não me olhou assim.

Quando eu aparatei em frente a uma casa solitária, no subúrbio de Londres, senti que aquela era a casa de Granger. Gritei seu nome, ela apareceu na janela do segundo andar, com aquela expressão séria de sempre, e quando viu o Weasley, eu lembro, seus olhos brilharam.

"O que você fez com ele, Malfoy? Meu Deus você o matou?"

Foi a primeira coisa que disse enquanto vinha em minha direção, ela quis tira-lo dos meus braços, eu o deitei no gramado, e ela ficou chorando, falando coisas indecifráveis, o abraçou, o beijou, eu pensei que se eu fosse o Weasley, eu morreria feliz se alguém me amasse tanto quanto Granger o amava naquela hora.

Logo Potter apareceu, e outros Weasley também, alguém do profeta diário e um monte de gente, Granger me acusava, Potter a abraçava, e tudo estava tão bagunçado.

Fui embora. Granger me procurou, mais de uma vez, e muitas vezes expliquei o que aconteceu, que eu não tinha culpa. Quando, afinal, prenderam o pai de Nott, que assumiu o crime, Granger continuava a me procurar, acho que ela acostumou-se com minha presença. Eu sentia uma compaixão por ela, porque eu a vi no pior momento de sua vida, e eu me senti humano.

"Já faz um ano, Malfoy" estava sentada, olhando a chuva caindo pela janela "E eu acho que jamais vou entender o que fez o Ron fazer algo tão estúpido, embora heróico"

"Talvez ele quisesse ser um herói pra você".

"Ele me amava, isso era o suficiente para ele se tornar um herói pra mim".

"Talvez ele não soubesse disso"

O olhar. Aquele olhar acusatório, cheio de dor. Nós não éramos amigos, nem ao menos próximos, mas quase ninguém agüentava a melancolia de Granger, Potter esta noivo da Weasley fêmea, o outro gêmeo também estava noivo, o outro Weasley que, casou com a Delacour, teve uma filha, todos seguiam suas vidas menos Granger. Eu sempre senti que lhe devia algo, não fora eu que matara sua felicidade, mas fora eu que a trouxera, eu me sentia culpado.

Me sinto culpado até hoje.

Granger me olhava do mesmo jeito quando falei que não a achava feia.

"Ele sabia" suspirou "Só que ser um herói pra mim não era suficiente, Ron sempre quis ser mais e... Eu o amo por isso"

"Você não pode amar alguém que já esta morto, Granger"

"Só porque ele morreu pra você, não significa que tenha pra mim, eu ainda sinto o cheiro dele. Você tem o mesmo perfume que ele"

Eu sabia que não tinha. Primeiro que nenhum perfume fica igual em duas peles diferentes, segundo porque eu sei que jamais nenhum Weasley poderia usar o mesmo perfume que o meu. Eu também sabia que Granger acreditava que tínhamos o mesmo perfume, talvez quisesse iludir a si mesma quando fechasse os olhos.

"Acho que nós não deveríamos nos ver mais"

Eu estava encontrando Granger por todo aquele ano, a minha culpa não fora absorvida, mas eu não sou idiota, Granger estava me usando para substituir a ausência do Weasley na vida dela, soube disso quando ela falou do perfume.

"Por que?"

O olhar já não era acusatório, era triste, conformado, como se ela sempre soubesse que esse momento chegaria.

"Eu vou noivar com a Astoria Greengrass, não posso ter encontros freqüentes com uma mulher no meu escritório. Sua vida tem que continuar, a minha também".

"É mentira" saiu de perto da janela e veio na minha direção "Você também está cansado de mim, quer desistir. Eu sabia que uma hora isso ia acontecer, afinal você é Draco Malfoy. Quando se importaria por tanto tempo com alguém? Se é que você já se importou comigo".

"Granger, fui eu que trouxe o corpo do Weasley, por que você ainda quer me ver? As coisas estão erradas, eu deveria machucar você".

"Porque você trouxe o Ron, porque você o trouxe pra mim, eu sempre soube que você não tinha o matado, mas acusar você era fácil porque você estava perto, e você não parecia o mesmo Malfoy, depois da guerra, é que eu definitivamente te conheci, depois da guerra, eu percebi que você humano, tão humano que ainda me agüenta e..."

Ela estava a alguns passos de mim, eu levantei, fui até ela, e a abracei. Não entendo porque fiz aquilo, só que pareceu a coisa certa a se fazer, parecia, na verdade, a única alternativa, quando ela fechou os olhos, eu sabia que ela estava imaginando o Weasley.

Por isso eu a beijei.

Eu gostaria de explicar porque eu fiz todas as coisas, eu gostaria de dizer que eu a beijei porque a amava, porque estava entediado, ou qualquer outra coisa; mas eu não sabia. Eu me apaixonei por Granger quando abri os olhos, e ela sorria, ainda iludida, eu vi todas as expressões de amor que um rosto pode ter. Eu fingi que aquele amor era pra mim.

Não era e nunca foi.

Quando ela finalmente abriu os olhos, vi a surpresa, depois a aceitação; sorriu conformada.

"Você não vai noivar" disse enquanto mexia no meu cabelo. Eu a abracei mais forte desejando nunca ter sabido da estupidez do Weasley, desejei nunca ter me aproximado de Granger.

Depois que ficamos juntos, ela começou a morrer por dentro. Deixou de cuidar de seu corpo, da sua pele, dos seus cabelos, ficou ainda mais melancólica, eu a perdia para a lembrança de Ron Weasley. Não sabia porque ela estava comigo, só sabia que a machucava, e se assim não fosse, como ela poderia estar se destruindo aos poucos? Uma vez troquei de perfume. Ela se recusou a chegar perto de mim, falou que o perfume a enjoava. Nunca mais troquei de perfume porque eu a queria perto de mim, eu sempre abria os olhos antes, a via sorrindo de amor e eu iludia a mim mesmo que ela me amava, mas toda vez que ela abria os olhos e a decepção aparecia eu me sentia o homem mais fraco do mundo.

- Você está mentindo.

- Não estou, você é linda, Hermione.

- Eu me olho no espelho, Malfoy, a Ginny e o Harry são sinceros o suficiente pra me dizer que estou acabada, aliás, acham que a culpa é sua.

Eu a abracei, estávamos deitados, a beijei e quase que desesperadamente dizia o quão linda ela era, e depois quando ela finalmente acreditou, eu esperei ela abrir os olhos e cometi o maior erro da minha vida.

- Eu te amo.

Ela ficou me encarando, com um olhar descrente, suspirou por fim, pegou meu cabelo, e ficou mexendo de um jeito tão mecânico, olhando pro nada. Eu estava arrependido, humilhado, descrente e triste. Fechei os olhos.

- Eu não posso te amar.

Era a primeira vez que ela dizia meu primeiro nome, e aquela intimidade me pareceu extremamente falas. Continuei de olhos fechados, queria fingir que dormia, mas minha respiração pesada denunciava o contrario, provavelmente.

- Eu sinto muito ter envolvido você nisso, de todas as pessoas, você foi pra mim o mais generoso, você me escutou esse tempo todo, e você me deu vida, Draco; só que Ron tirou a minha vida antes e estar com você. Ver seus olhos de manhã, quando eles são mais azuis que cinzas, e sentir o seu perfume me faz pensar que Ron só tomou uma poção polissuco, e logo vai voltar. Mas ele não vai voltar. E quando vejo seus olhos ao meio-dia, quando eles tem um tom perfeito de cinza, eu me sinto culpada, porque eu não desejo que você seja o Ron naquele momento, e eu desejo amar você. Só que eu dei meu coração ao Ron, Draco, e a culpa e a consciência de amar alguém que não é o Ron me consume, eu em sinto desleal. Eu realmente sinto muito, Draco.

Eu virei de costas, porque senti uma ardência nos meus olhos e pensei que talvez eu fosse chorar. Não chorei. Senti minha respiração ficar mais pesada, e o colchão ficar mais leve, soube que Hermione havia levantado. Continuei de olhos fechados. Ouvi ela abrir a porta do quarto, e percebi o tempo que esta demorou para ser fechada, então tive a certeza que Granger queria alguma resposta. Só que eu estava machucado, eu queria machucar alguém, eu queria que a dor não fosse só minha.

_Click._ A porta fechou e só ouvi minha respiração no quarto, percebi quase eu imediatamente que tinha cometido um erro.

Levantei e fiquei olhando pra porta. Esperando que Granger estivesse sorrindo quando eu a abrisse dissesse que na verdade havia cometido um erro, que ela me amava e que deveríamos ficar juntos.

Ela também me olharia daquele jeito que ela olhou para o Weasley. E eu morreria feliz, eu iria para a morte feliz porque teria certeza de que fui amado.

Abri a porta, e vi o corredor vazio do hotel.

Senti tanto desespero, senti que a havia perdido pra sempre e percebi meu erro, eu não deveria exigir dela o mesmo olhar que ela dava a Weasley, eu deveria estar feliz só por ela ver aquele olhar em mim.

Senti-me idiota por amá-la, me senti idiota por deixá-la ir.

A procurei no dia seguinte, naquela mesma casa que ela ainda morava com os pais. Disseram que não a tinham visto desde a semana anterior. Procurei Potter, que disse que não tinha notícias de Hermione há tanto tempo que não saberia dizer, procurei todas as pessoas as quais ela já foi próxima na vida, e isso incluía a família Weasley, a Lovegood, o Longbatton, e até a Brown.

Descobri que, na verdade, eu era a única pessoa que tinha alguma informação de Granger.

Querendo encontrá-la, procurei em todos os lugares que ela já tinha me falado. E não a encontrando percebi como seria obvio onde ela poderia estar.

Fui até a mesma casa abandonada, dessa vez, abandona de verdade, não haviam mais death eaters a solta, meu próprio pai estava preso. Quando encontrei as coisas arrumadas, dentro da casa, soube que Hermione estava ali, chamei seu nome e não houve resposta, procurei pela casa, já desesperado.

Ela estava dormindo, no último quarto do corredor do segundo andar, numa cama principesca, com certeza conjurada por ela. O caldeirão estava próximo, haviam vestígios de alguma poção lá. Imaginei que fosse veneno.

Cheguei tão perto de Hermione, já pronto para chorar, mas ela suspirou e continuou dormindo. A chamei tantas vezes, a abracei e a beijei. Ela finalmente abriu os olhos com preguiça e sorriu, um tipo diferente de sorriso.

- Hermione!

A abracei e beijei seu rosto. Ela se afastou bruscamente.

- Quem é você? O que você está fazendo no meu quarto? - Procurou a varinha e a ergueu rapidamente.

- Como assim, quem sou eu? Hermione, sinto muito por ontem eu...

- Acho melhor você ir embora antes que eu chame meus amigos, eles sabem que eu estou aqui.

- Hermione, ninguém sabe que você esta aqui, o que aconteceu? - Lembrei do caldeirão - O que você bebeu?

Ela olhou assustada, eu em aproximei dela, o olhar dela estava tão diferente tão novo. Enquanto tentava entender o que ocorria no olhar dela ela jogou o caldeirão na minha direção, e saiu correndo. Eu pensei em correr atrás dela, mas o cheiro da poção me fez parar, tinha o cheiro do meu perfume.

Achei um pedaço de papel, parecia arrancado de um livro, e eu pensei que aquele papel não seria de Hermione, porque Hermione jamais arrancaria a folha de um livro.

_"Amoredecrepentis - Poção para esquecer um amor_

___Junto com amortentia, essa é uma das poções mais perigosas do mundo mágico, sendo considerada, por muitos, um tipo de veneno; sua receita foi perdida nos séculos por causa de sua periculosidade, sendo o Amor a magia inicial para qualquer bruxo, a partícula de energia que gerou a magia inicial, não é considerado bom esquecer o amor por ninguém, há relatos que uma vez tomada a poção não é possível amar de novo._  
_A pessoa que toma dessa poção tem que por algo que caracterize a pessoa amada que quer ser esquecida, dizem que para efeitos definitivos o melhor elemento é o perfume da pessoa, que misturado ao pêlo da crina de um unicórnio jovem (ainda dourado) e aos outros ingredientes - os quais não ouso dizer - resulta numa poção de aroma agradável, muitas vezes o mesmo aroma que a pessoa sente em uma poção de amortentia, e de sabor terrivelmente amargo._  
_Quando tomada a poção, quem a tomou não será capaz nem ao menos de reconhecer a pessoa outrotora amada, não lembrará de nenhum dos momentos passados com ela e não será capaz de sentir o cheiro da pessoa - suponhamos que a pessoa amada tinha cheiro de menta, você pode colocar um ramo inteiro de menta sobre seu nariz que não será capaz de sentir o cheiro._  
_Assim que se toma tem-se uma sonolência imediata, que não permite que a pessoa passe mais que cinco minutos acordada, e quando finalmente desperta, a poção já tem seu efeito._  
_Essa poção não tem antídoto, e é permanente, mesmo que tente se reverter seu efeito com amortentia, o resultado não é efetivo, pois a cada despertar, a pessoa que tomou a amoredecrepentis não reconhecerá o antigo ser amado._  
_Acredita-se que, a partir do momento que alguém força seu corpo e espírito a deixar de amar isso causa danos irreparáveis, tornando impossível que a pessoa volte a amar..."_

Eu não consegui terminar de ler. Hermione tentara esquecer Weasley.

Matara uma parte de si mesma o fazendo. Pensei que não era justo, Weasley jazia morto, não era justo matar a parte viva e cansada de Hermione só porque ele estava todo morto, então vi uma parte grifada

_"... O único relato que se tem de alguém que voltou a amar depois de amoredecrepentis, foi uma jovem bruxa que perdeu seu noivo na primeira grande guerra bruxa, por muito tempo acharam que a jovem tinha o antídoto para a poção, mas descobriu-se que ela apenas amava verdadeiramente o seu segundo amor, e isso só foi possível depois que ela conseguiu esquecer todas as magos por perder o primeiro Amor de sua vida..."_

Havia uma anotação miúda, com certeza a letra de Granger a qual não conseguia entender.

Senti-me culpado porque sabia o que aquela parte grifada significava: Hermione queria me amar. Me senti culpado porque ela matou a ultima parte viva de si para me amar. Não entendo como alguém poderia fazer isso para mim, para me amar de volta, mas Granger sempre foi justa, sempre foi leal, sempre foi grifinória. Tento entender porque ela faria algo assim e todas as respostas que me vêem a cabeça é que ela queria ser justa comigo e com o Weasley. Queria parar de amá-lo para que ficar comigo não fosse uma traição, talvez.

O que não fazia sentido era Granger não me reconhecer.

No verso, encontrei mais coisas escritas, com a letra miúda e bonita de Hermione - os ingredientes da poção.

_"Ron: Amoras frescas, capim-limão e musk__  
__Draco: Casca recém-cortada de carvalho, almíscar e blueberrys recém-colhidas - artesanal."_

Do lado de cada ingrediente do meu perfume havia um pontinho, olhei o liquido do caldeirão. Tinha o meu cheiro.

Entendi finalmente, Granger me amou de volta, mas não era isso que queria, ela queria amar, para sempre, a lembrança de Weasley. E foi por isso que ela escolheu me esquecer. Soube que se eu tivesse aberto os olhos enquanto ela falava, ou tivesse a olhado e pedido para ela ficar, ela teria suspirado não por pena, mas por culpa, porque estar comigo e me amar era algum tipo de traição. Pelo menos,para ela.

Tudo que eu penso é que não foi justo, e que ela sempre soube que meu perfume e o do Weasley não eram iguais. E ela sempre preferiu pensar que meu perfume era igual o do Weasley,e não que o dele era igual ao meu.

Ela escolheu que tudo que nós tivemos fosse esquecido, e eu sou obrigado a seguir o desejo dela, porque o fato dela não me _reconhecer_ é angustiante.

Só que não sei ser tão extremo, por isso tentei escrever a nossa história, talvez, um dia, eu a encontre e leia para alguém e ai, talvez, eu sinta amor de novo.

Eu vou sentir saudades disso, tenho certeza. Mas eu sempre soube que o perfume de Hermione era baunilha, flor de laranjeira e cerejas não tenho desculpa para não beber essa poção, ela esta certa. Ela esta certa, porque o certo é que não nos amemos.

Afinal, Granger jamais poderia ser bonita, e eu jamais poderia chamá-la de feia. Talvez essa poção enfim acabe com esse paradoxo.

* * *

**N/Deh:**

Feita pro Playing with reality, do 6v

fic RA: - E se Ron tvesse morrido?

Feita tbm para o III mini-challenge Draco & Hermione

item: Am I ugly? - do filme brilho eterno de uma mente sem lembranças

Deixem uma review e façam uma autora feliz


End file.
